


Make Love, Not War

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 在打败达克赛德之后，克拉克拜访了布鲁斯，“感谢”他救了他的命。





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Love, Not War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155313) by [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus). 



> 本文基于正义联盟：战争（Justice League: War)

柔软的双脚在蝙蝠洞着陆，几乎没发出一点声音。布鲁斯停止在电脑前打字，面带微笑地抬起头。他转过身，超人站在那里，脸上挂着氪星人狡猾的笑容。克拉克的目光在布鲁斯身体的曲线上缓缓梭巡，啜饮着布鲁斯裹在蝙蝠侠制服里的样子，笑容扩大了。布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，体温躁动起来。

“超人，”布鲁斯站起来，双手抱臂向他打招呼。他想看看他们在玩的游戏到底能持续多久。他们在战场上感受到了彼此之间的吸引力，都知道接下来会发生什么。但这并不意味着他们不能在拖长游戏时间中找点乐子，“你找到我了。”

克拉克自信满满地向他迈了一步，“一旦知道你是布鲁斯韦恩，这不难。”

布鲁斯把头罩向后推去，完整的脸暴露在氪星人面前。他原样奉还了外星人之前的举动，审视着克拉克的身体。这个人肌肉强健，布鲁斯想着那套制服下等待着他的健壮身躯，陷入狂热的幻想。“你这次拜访是要做什么？”

他向布鲁斯又迈近了一步，“我想感谢你把我从达克赛德手中拯救出来。”

“噢，”布鲁斯放下手臂，挑起眉毛，“那你究竟打算怎么……感谢我？”

克拉克稍稍低头，目光透过睫毛向外看，外星人模仿着布鲁斯，挑起眉毛，脸上的微笑变得攻击力十足。布鲁斯还没来得及开口说话，氪星人就吻住了他，唯一的警示是克拉克的超级速度带来的气流。

布鲁斯被摔倒桌子上，随着撞击咕哝了一声，克拉克的嘴巴狠狠地侵占着他。布鲁斯回应着氪星人的吻，舌头探进那个等候已久的口腔，手伸进克拉克的头发，粗暴地攥紧了。克拉克的舌头碰到了布鲁斯的，两者激烈地纠缠在一起。他的手伸入布鲁斯的制服，迅速剥下了盔甲和凯夫拉纤维，让布鲁斯赤裸着上身。

在布鲁斯试图如法炮制，扒下克拉克的制服的时候，克拉克急切地拨开布鲁斯的裤子，把它推到布鲁斯臀部以下。克拉克带着渴望喘息着，布鲁斯终于发现隐藏拉链在氪星服装的背后。他尽可能快地把它拉下来，把材质奇异的制服从克拉克肩膀上扯下来，露出了外星人的胸膛。他用手摩擦着宽阔的胸膛，指甲刮着无法穿透的肉体，一路向下，直到布鲁斯把超人的衣服挂在克拉克臀部，他把手伸进弹性纤维里，抓住氪星人的阴茎。

布鲁斯慢慢抚摸着克拉克的阴茎，克拉克从他嘴里退出来，对布鲁斯坏笑，“我们都很渴望，不是吗？”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，手不动了，“继续，不然我现在就停手。”

克拉克的笑容变得调皮又恶劣，他猛地扯下布鲁斯剩下的裤子，撕裂的声音在洞穴里回荡。布鲁斯忽略了它，决定之后再处理。现在，他很忙。克拉克的嘴唇又贴上了他，舔着他的脖子，重重的啃咬他，足以留下淤青。布鲁斯喘息着，把头向后仰，露出更多的脖颈，扯着克拉克的头发。克拉克回应着，把放在布鲁斯胸口的手向上移，双手托住布鲁斯的脖颈。

克拉克靠的更近，让布鲁斯更多地向桌子倾去。氪星人脱下了超人制服的剩余部分，露出无比完美、毫无瑕疵的身体。作为回应，布鲁斯双腿缠上克拉克的腰，克拉克开始浅浅地挺动。他们的阴茎互相摩擦，两个人都在渴望中呻吟着。

稍稍退开，克拉克带着得意对他笑了笑，然后跪在蝙蝠洞的地板上。氪星人双手放在布鲁斯屁股上，掌控着布鲁斯，然后把布鲁斯的阴茎吮入又热又湿的口腔里，带着放纵的激情吮吸着他。当他的阴茎滑入克拉克的喉咙时，布鲁斯猛地往后仰头，发出绵长的、响亮的呻吟，氪星人包裹着他，吞咽着。这份热度势不可挡，布鲁斯一把抓住克拉克的头发，插进那张嘴里。

他剧烈地喘息着，放任快感累积再累积，他的高潮就要接近了。但克拉克的嘴离开了他，脑袋轻松地脱离了布鲁斯的掌控。氪星人抬头透过睫毛看着他，布鲁斯感到一股热量冲刷着他的身体，涌入他硬着的阴茎上。他想被这个男人强迫，被使用，被控制，被统治。他注意到了克拉克战斗的方式，对于这个外星人的强力和自信感到了欲望的诱惑。如果不是因为当时他们在为自己的生命作战，布鲁斯会很乐意和克拉克做爱。

克拉克把布鲁斯的双腿抬起来，架在自己宽阔的肩膀上。氪星人微笑，露出牙齿，然后抬高布鲁斯的臀部。布鲁斯更深地向桌子后仰，几乎是躺在上面了。“拉奥，你真辣，”克拉克喘息着感叹，湿润的舌头舔过他的后穴。

布鲁斯的手握成拳头，咬在上面，以抑制住他的呻吟。克拉克的舌头绕着他的入口打转，然后绷紧了，反复刺穿了他。布鲁斯在突如其来的闯入下尖叫了一声，然后咬着拳头呻吟，紧紧阖上了眼睛。那感觉很好，如果克拉克的舌头就如此令人享受，布鲁斯忍不住想象他的阴茎体验起来会有多棒。“呃啊，”他叹息着，头重重地向后落在桌子上。

他听到克拉克轻笑出声，那个美妙的舌头挪开了，换成了一根光滑的手指。布鲁斯大声呻吟，头转向一边，呼吸急促，克拉克抽送着那根手指，布鲁斯感到他自己的内壁纠缠着它。“哼，”克拉克呵了一声，脸颊贴在布鲁斯大腿上，“看看你，这么想被我操，”氪星人听起来很自傲，脸凑近了布鲁斯的胯部。布鲁斯的阴茎渗出前液，滴在他的腹部，克拉克的手把弄着他的双球，“别担心，布鲁斯。从战场上开始，我就一直想和你做爱，想体验你包着我鸡巴的感觉。”克拉克舔了舔布鲁斯的睾丸，“看着你战斗让我如此饥渴，让我为你硬到不行，布鲁斯。”

手指抽出时的气流带来明显的失落感，一瞬间又被被充满的快感取代。现在，两根手指贯穿着布鲁斯，手指上粘着不只是唾液的润滑。克拉克伸手把一瓶润滑液放在桌上。“哇哦，” 布鲁斯重重地吞咽，“你怎么知道它在哪里？”

克拉克又笑了，加进了第三根手指，布鲁斯的呻吟染上了更多欢愉。“我找过了，”第四根手指，布鲁斯喘息着，后穴包裹着克拉克的手指抽搐着。“为我这么饥渴，”克拉克拔出手指站了起来，布鲁斯脱力滑下了桌子，克拉克接住他，把他翻了过来，躯干撞在桌子上，臀部暴露着。克拉克俯身，抵住布鲁斯的入口，在他耳边说，“你可以吗？”

布鲁斯扭头看着氪星人，用挑衅的笑容迎接着氪星人的傲慢，“不带套？”

克拉克回了他一个戏谑的笑，挑了挑眉，“我需要吗？”

“看情况，”布鲁斯陈述着，“你有可能携带任何病菌吗？”

克拉克的笑容变得得意起来，“绝不可能。”

布鲁斯扭动着屁股，诱惑着克拉克，“那就进来吧，我不会一直等着。”

“放荡，放荡的男孩，”克拉克说，他开始往里顶弄，阴茎不知什么时候涂好了润滑。

布鲁斯轻叹着，紧紧闭上眼睛，手再次握紧了拳头。他的前额向前压在书桌上。克拉克抓住布鲁斯的右腿拖上来，把它弯起来压在桌面上。这让克拉克更容易插进布鲁斯的甬道，他进得更深，然后他开始动了，节奏缓慢而稳定，控制着力度侵占着他。布鲁斯随之喘息着，汗水顺着他的脸流下，滴在桌子上。布鲁斯满溢着渴望，胀痛地阴茎继续吐着前液，滴落在地板上。

布鲁斯颤抖着伸手攥住克拉克支撑他自己，随着克拉克的顶弄抚摸着，大声的呻吟从他喉咙里溢出来。肉体拍击的声音在蝙蝠洞里回响，布鲁斯听到克拉克的粗喘，“克拉克，”布鲁斯哼着他的名字，克拉克压低身子，更快地抽弄着，牙齿狠狠咬上他的肩膀。

克拉克从布鲁斯肩膀上松开牙齿，凑到他耳边，叹息着说，“喜欢吗？”

布鲁斯无法呼吸，说不出连贯的话。他低低地咕哝着，眼睛半阖着，身体随着每次抽插而抽搐着。布鲁斯快高潮了，他的手加速撸动着自己的阴茎，感觉到克拉克的顶弄也变得又重又深。他们都在愉悦中感叹着，两个人都无可避免的接近了释放。

“很棒，”布鲁斯努力喘着气，咽下嘴里溢出的津液，“非常棒……快射了，我要射了……”他的身体在极乐中颤抖，然后在他临近顶峰的时候绷紧了，“射……射了，”他哽咽出声，头往后仰，剧烈地呻吟着，精液喷溅在桌面上。

克拉克在他耳边低沉地叹息，在射精的同时狠狠顶进深处小幅度的操弄，滚烫的精液灌满了布鲁斯的甬道。克拉克的抽插慢慢停了下来，两个人都气喘吁吁，回复着呼吸。过了一会儿，克拉克起身，离开布鲁斯被汗水浸透的身体，小心翼翼地抽了出来。布鲁斯翻过身，瘫倒在地上。克拉克重重地坐下，靠在他身边。

氪星人对他微笑，“那很完美，”脸上满足的笑容变得下流又顽劣，“也许之后我们可以组队合作。”

布鲁斯勾起嘴角，诱人又顽皮，“也许。”


End file.
